Rebeldia
by Osito.black
Summary: Ginny descubre todo un nuevo mundo durante sus vacaciones con su mejor amiga, cuando estas vuevlen a howgarts para su 5 año, mucho que han crecido y comenzaran a vivir un sinfin de nuevas experiencias, odo esto gracias a un par de sly, G&D, R


el sol se colaba por la ventana de la habitaci n si permiso alguno , pero eso no impedia que la joven ocupante de la habitaci n durmiera placidamente .

un insistente picoteo en la ventna interrumpio el hermoso sue o de la joven mierda madito pajaro no vas a parar nunca , miro hacia la ventana y vio una hermsa lechuza negra como la noche esperando con una carta ,  
a ver que tres para mi le quito el sobre a la lechuza y leyo su contenido

querida qinny:

feliz cumplea ooossss!!!!!!!

aa van 17 a os amiga tan grande que estas ajaja,me gustaria estar contigo hoy pero la distancia es bastante, italia sigue tan hermoso como siempre los chicos uy ni te imaginas ahora que yo tambien tengo 16 mis padres ya me dejan salir asi que me divierto bastante , a por cierto el brazalete que me enviaste de regalo era hermoso lo uso siempre. aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ya es mucho tiempo que no nos vemos amiga (que mujer mas alharaca penso ginny ) , se lo que estas pensando ginebra weasley y no soy alharaca , pero es cierto hace mucho que no nos vemos ya son 3 a os si no me equivoco y adivina queeeeeeeee te tengo el regalo perfecto de cumplea os y no me lo puedes negar porque ya esta todo listo asi que te espero..no digo nada mas jaja

bsos chao

tu queriddiiiiiisiiiisiisima amiga

mariam.

hasta es momento no se habia dado cuenta que el sobre contenia una cosa mas , wow pasajes de avion no me lo puedo creer!  
que no te lo puedes creer hermanita?  
aaa porque entras a mi habitaci n sin permiso ronald weasley- dijo la joven bastante enojas feliz cumplea os hermanita y se habalanzo sobre la muchacha ay ron gracias miro a su hermano y le sonrrio y mi regalo?  
no te lo dare porque te portaste mal conmigo le hizo un pucherito que su hermano no pudo resistir . toma ah esta , y le entrego un paquete de tama o mediano la chica lo abrio con sumo cuidado y quedo impresionada con el regalo era un hermoso vestido blanco sraples con una franja negra debajo de los senos y se abria como campana hacia abajo . era bastante corto para que lo haya elejido su hermano si que lo quedo mirndo y le dijo esta hermoso hermanito , dile a herms que se lo agradesco oie yo lo compre dame las gracias a mi aaja si pero hermi lo eligio ajaja ya esta bien yo le dire , y cambiando de tema que es lo que te dejo tan impresionada a eso , esque mariam me invito a italia por un mes y me envio los pasajes de regalo y todo wow que buena amiga que te gastas,  
sep para que veas tu que tengo buenas amigas :p se quedo conversando con su hermano por un rato , el cual le explico que sus padres habian salido temprano en la ma ana ano sabe que , cosa que gini no le creyo por nada del mundo.

al cabo de un rato luego de que su hermano se fuera , decidio darse un ba o cuando llego a su habitaci n envuelto en la toalla y toda empapada se dio cuenta de que no habia subido su ropa limpia asi que tubo que bajar , cuando iba a llegar a la cosina choco con un cuerpo el cuan no reconocio hasta que lo vio a la cara

cuidado ginny casi te caes dijo un chico hermoso de cabello negro azabache y ojos verdes , wow gini casi se cae de culo cuando lo vio estaba mas lindo de c mo lo recordaba , aunque habia pasado menos de un mes de fin de clases lo veia mas grande tenia una espalda ancha y andaba con una polea blanca apretada que le marcaba todos los abdominales , se quedo embobada mirandolo .  
ginny me escuchaste?  
e si harry hola ajaj hola ginny feliz cumplea os y la abrazo o mi dios la chica sentia todo el cuerpo del chico aprision ndola contra el , este chico esta mas que bueno

gra..gracias harry el chico le entrego un paquete no tenias para que molestarte wow porque me mirara tanto? penso gini , harry tenia la mirada fija en ella , prefiri no dejarse llevar por su mirada y abrir el regalo o esta muy lindo harry gracias!- en el paquete habia una hermosa polera amarilla ajustada al cuerpo tipo musculosa y un short acampanado corto (nose como se llaman esos short pero son como aglobados y ultra cortos )  
podrias ponertelos ahora n porque no creo que sea muy bueno recibir a los invitados asi ,no menosprecies mis palabras creo que te ves hermosa con toalla y toda mojada pero creo que es mejor que te vistas mierda por eso me miraba tanto aah creo que me puse roja porque no me di cuenda antes gracias nuevamente harry y salio corriendo a su habitaci n wow creo que harry tiene muy buen gusto , penso la chica , la ropa le sentaba de marabilla , contrastaba con su hermoso pelo rojo el cual lo teia amarrado en una cola con unos hermosos risoz en esta , su figura se resaltaba bastante con la ropa , tenia las piernas largas y casi perfectas seg n sus amigos cosa que ella nunca creyo asta mirarse con esos shorts , su piel blanca contrastaba con la ropa y sus ojos celestes rezaltaban aun mas ,se puso unos zapatos negros con un poco de tacon , se maquillo muy leve y bajo nuevamente , cando llego al priemer piso se encontro con toda su famita y amigos mas cercanos de esta , todos habian venido a verla para su cumplea os , iba a ser un divertido almuerzo penso .

recibio bastantes relagos , la mayoria ropa, maquillaje y uno que otro par se zapatos , todo lo que una adolecente desearia , asi que agradecio tener una gran familia y tantos amigos y conocidos .  
el regalo de sus padres fue hermoso , era un colgante de oro blanco con un corazon en el centro , lo encontro demasiado , pero sus padres le dijeron que habia sido porque ya estaba echa toda una mujer ,cuando llego la noche y nos invitados se estaban yendo se quedaron solo ron hermione harry y ella ya que los gemelos ya no vivian en la casa , estaban cenando cuando les dijo a sus padres de el reglo que mariam le habia enviado .

ginny aunque no lo creas ya lo sabiamos y lo hemos conversado y tienes nuestro permiso , asi que te iras un mes como lo conversamos con los padres de mariam , te parece bien?  
si mama muchas gracias- wow este ha sido mi mejor cumplea os penso para sus adentros

mama , dijo ron , creo que como giny a cumplido la mayoria de edad hemos pensado con los chicos , llevarla a una discoteca a bailar , nos darias permiso? puso cara de perrito abandonado ha su madre la cual o se pudo resistir esta bien ojo , pero debe llegar a mas tardar a la 4.:30 a la casa, ni un minuto mas me entendieron o sino estan todos castigados si mama dijeron acoro los dos , mientras harry y hermione acentian hermi subamos a arreglarnos te parece?  
si esta bien .

wow a sido mi mejor cumplea os de todos aa estoy tan feliz .. por cierto donde iresmos?  
mm no lo se dijo la casta a pero de seguro a un buen lugar , el otro dia le comente alos chicos de un nuevo lugar que abrieron que se llamaa el laberinto asi que probable mente iremos ai oye y dime como vas con mi hermano , ya quero tenerte de cu anda , y tambien quero unos cuantos sobrinos quee ginny estas demente?  
porque si yo los quero ver juntos ay lo decia por lo de los sobriiinos , dicho esto la casta a se puso muy roja ajajaja te pille ajajaj , bueno hoy como es el dia perfecto deberias aprovechar la oportunidad te parece?  
mmm .. porque no nos arreglamos mejor?  
ay si cambia el tema , pero de hoy no pasa si?  
emm ginny m prestas ropa esque no traje nada mas , no sabia que hibamos a salir , la chica se dio cuenta que habia estado hablando sola y hermione le habia gritado desde el ba o desgraciada me dejaste hablando sola le grito em no escucho bien por el agua ginny aaa te odio ajajajajaj y yo a ti amiga aa si escuchas mentirosa .

y como nos vemos? pregunto ginny , las chicas estaban paradas en la escalera como si fueran modelos bromeando ente ellas , ginny vestia unos jeans oscuros pitillos con una polera color fucsia ajustada tambien y amarrada el cuello , y unos zapatos del mismo color de la polera con un poco de taco.  
se an quedado sin palabras amiga creo que nos vemos bien entonces dijo hermione y se eco a reir con ginny ella vestia un un minivestido fucsia amarillo y unas calzas negras asta un poco debajo de la rodilla y unos zapatos negros de taco alto

m chicos no van a decir nada dijo giny mientras que miraba a harry wow se ve hermoso penso, llevaba un pantal n negro una musculosa negra y una camisa blanca con unos detalles chinos en negro la cuan no estaba por completo abotonada, sintio la sangre correr pos sus mejillas asi que decidio cambia de direccion su mirada, ah estaba su hermano que miraba hermi embobado este estaba vestido con unos jeans claros gastados una polera amarilla que tenia unas escrituras con negro en el centro.

bueno chicas vamonos que entramos gratis hasta las 12 y son las 11:30 dijo harry salieron de la casa y se montaron en el carro de harry(ay este chico si a progresado salio recien de la escuela y consigui un trabajo en el dpto de aurores junto con ron )  
ey porque no ponemos m sica si esque es fome el silencio como nadie le dijo nada predio la radio., en la cual comenz a sonar una musica muy movida y giny izo como si estubiera bailando

ajajaj jajaja de que te ries harry?  
de ti de quien mas oye tu deberias estar manejando y no preocupandote de la copiloto y le saco la lengua en forma graciosa .  
llegamos dijo sin prestar atenci n a ginny estaban en un callej n en la ciudad de londres harry los guio hasta una puerta un poco oxidada en la cual nadie se fijaria a menos que dijeron que esa ah inmediatamente se pusieron fuera una voz invisible hablo , bienvenidos a el laberinto porfavor pasen y entreguen sus varitas al guardia de la entrada.  
la puerta se abri dejando ver un largo pasillo negro en el cual no habia ruido alguno.  
al fondo habian unas puertas negras dobles y un poco de gente esperando que el guardia guardara sus varitas y los revisara, la cola avanzo muy rapido y sin darse cuenta estaba en un pub con musica movida pero no muy alta habian muchas mezas y una barra

que les pareces si tomamos algo y luego vamos en busca de los distintas ambientes de la disco? dijo ginny se sentaron en una mesa para cuatro en la cual habia una lista de tragos pegada en la madera cada uno nombro el que queria y aparecio delante de ellos como por magia (wow no sera el mundo magico ajajajaj)  
charlaron animadamente un rato y luego se pararon a buscar los distinto ambientes llegaron a la conclusi n que era imposible conocerlos todos realmente era un laberinto asi que se quedaron en uno que tocaban musica reggae y se pusieron a bailar

disculpa preciosa deseas bailar?- un hermoso chico de piel morena alto y fornido se habia acercado a giny si claro, permiso chicos bailo mucho rato seg n ella con el chico, le habia dicho que se llamaba marcos y era de puerto rico , bailaba muy bien se mov a con una sensualidad que mataba a ginny , sus bocas se fueron acercando poco a poco y se besaron , fue un beso de pasion y calentura luego de un rato ginny se despidio de marcos alegando que tenia que ir con su hermano , y rogando que no la aya visto

ginny donde estabas nos tenemos que ir o mama nos mata-  
si ron vamos , todav a no se bajaba de la nube la chica (cualquiera en su lugar estaria asi ajajaj)

llegaron a la ora exacta como les habia dicho su madre y subieron lo mas rapido posible a sus habitaciones para ke la s ra weasley no se diera cuenta de el estado deprorable en el ke habian llegado.  
ya en la habitaci n giny se dispuso a contarle a hermione sobre el chico que habia conocido en la disco,  
wow chica si que tienes suerte , ese tal marco debe haber estado de lo mas guapo si amiga , ni te lo imaginas, y cambiando de tema , como te fue con mi hermano?  
mmm creo ke bien-respondio la casta a , con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
como creo que bien? le pregunto ginny sabiendo que la casta a no le habia contado todo.-vamos dimelo ,sabes ,te conosco y me estas mintiendo.  
em bueno nos besamos y ..me pidi ser su novia queeeeeeee pero eso es genia!  
si bueno pero eske me dijo k no keria k nadie lo supiera aun , que ma ana lo diriamos a tu familia , por eso o te quise contar o eres mala amiga, de todos modos me iba a enterar , y que mejor que de las primeras??.dicho esto se abalanzo sobre la casta a y la abrazo y eso porque?  
nada solo queria felicitarte cu ada!  
ajaja ya esta bien , vamos a dormir que ma ana nos espera un laargo dia si tienes razon , aun debo elegir las cosas que llevare a italia ..hujuu me voy a italia pego un graan bostezo(de esos que no te puedes aguantar) se metio a la cama y durmi placidamente hasta el otro dia

ginny hija despierta escuchaba una voz a lo lejos que dec a su nombre pero no reaccionaba , o no queria reaccionar vamos hija levantate ya es tarde , el almuerzo esta servido.  
como si tuviera un resorte se levanto .-muero de hambre mama si hija lose , apresurate a bajar que no quero que se enfrie la comida si mami se metio a la ducha y se vistio lo mas rapido que pudo, cuando bajo al comedor ya todos estaban sentados.  
wow hasta que apareces hermanita le dijo ron con una sonrrisa en su rostro si hermano .. y a que se debe esa enorme sonrrisa en tu rostro?  
de inmediato vino la reaccion , se atoro con un trozo de carne y cuando miro a hermione estaba completamente roja .  
hija , debes arreglar tus cosa ya , el vuelo sale a las 00:30 horas y debes estar con una hora y de anticipaci n .  
y como lo sabes papa?  
porque harry nos lo explico y ah estaba el chico mirandola con una ara de pocos amigos alomejor me vio ayer con marcos penso la chica gracias harry.  
despu s de almuerzo arreglo sus maletas , se le hizo eterna esa tarde, no queria que nada se le olvidara , revisaba las maletas una por una y su habitaci n para asegurarse. ya llegada la hora partieron al aeropuerto , estaba histerica no se lo podia creer siempre , habia deseado viajar en avion , y es por eso que su amiga le hab a envidado los pasajs.  
hija estas segura de queres viajar en uno de esos viones?  
si papa y son a-viones-  
yo que tu no me subiria a uno de esos , como vuelan? y si se cae?  
gracias ron por tu apoyo , yo tambien te quero

pasajeros del vuelo numero 305 con destino a venecia italia porfavor avordar por la puerta de embarque numero 4

ese es mi vuelo adios abrazo a toda su familia e ingreso a las puertas de embarque

llevaba una hora en el avion y el sue o se habia apoderado de ella asi que decidio dormir . el vuelo en total tardo 2 hras y unos 15 minutos , casi a la 1 de la ma ana al aeropuerto de venecia .recibio las maletas y a penas salio de embarque la vio .  
una chica trigue a de pero negro y rizos la esperaba con una sonrisa . la miro y corriohacia ella .  
mariam no puedo creerlo tanto tiempo amiga .aaaaaaaaaa las dos gritaban como locas ginny estas hemosa amiga.  
y tu no te quedas atr s , y tus padres?-le dijo mientras los buscaba con la mirada em tuvieron un viaje no planificado de trabajo y partieron ayer . van a estar un mes fuera , asi que tenemos chipe libre para hacer lo que queramos.-le repondio con una sonrrisa .  
wow si que la pasaremos bien.  
mientras caminaban iban en el auto camino a casa(era un porsche carrera gt negro ..como amo ese auto yo lo queroo aaa) se contaron de todo , chicos, famila, escuela , ropa , etc. wow amiga si que te las traes , marcos e , y brasile o te digo estaba de muerte ..tenia un cuerpo aaa ni te lo sigo diciendo que me xito ..ajajaja-ginny se sentia de lo mejor con su amiga , ya que no tenia que aparentar una imagen de la ni ita que ya no era a se me olvidaba decirte , en la casa de mis vecinos hay fiesta hoy asi que debemos llegar a arreglarnos para ir a la fiesta te parece?  
shi fiesta shi gritaba ginny mientras bailaba en el auto .  
cuando llegaron a la casa ginny quedo sorprendida , era una mansi n imponente era hermosa por donde la miraras , daba la impresi n de un castillo tenia una fuente en la parte delantera adornada con luces y un jardin espectacular. se ecuchaba la musica de la casa de junto , se notaba que la fiesta era espectacular .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hasta aqu mi primer capitulo.!!! la verdad tenia esta historia guardadita hace mas de un a o pero nuk tube el tiempo de escribir .. y ahora k lo tengo decidi subirla.. asi que espero ke les guste , es la primera historia que decido subir .. asi que!! dejen sus reviews se los agradeceria un monton !  
acepto todo tipo de ideas y criticas constructivas! ajaj


End file.
